


I Hate When I Think About Him But Love His Face

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi cant quit him, Humor, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Misunderstandings, Oikawa is a little shit (but not as shitty as you think), Platonic DaiSuga - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: The one where Oikawa and Daichi are roommates and sort of - maybe - love eachother, and they sort of - can't - stand it.  Especially Daichi.





	1. Chapter 1

"Goddamnit Oikawa!" Daichi yelled at the roommate he's known for over a year who was sitting over the red-velvet couch they bought together, running his fingers against the newly-shaped print over his right cheek and pouting because of it. Oikawa Tooru was definitely used to smacks, punches, kicks from enemies and friends alike, though it was definitely safe to say they didn't hurt as much as this one did. Probably because Daichi had used both his hand and anything he could find in a five-foot radius before Oikawa was able to calm him down. 

AKA. Promising to do laundry/cleaning for a month even though he still didn't quite understand how much detergent should be used for one load or what the difference between windex and bleach was. By that time, Daichi had slammed his bedroom door shut on him to take a few well-needed minutes to collect himself. In that time, Oikawa had called all his friends and announced his will as he waited, with Iwaizumi responding, 'Damnit Oikawa, what the _hell_ did you do this time?' and Matsukawa and Hanamaki asking if they could come and take his stereo _'now.'_

Oikawa had to cut the phone mid-conversation when he heard a door unlock and creak open, tossing the phone to the other side of the couch and sitting up straight. He waited until the footsteps drew closer, until they were right in front and giving him the best death glare he could muster, and before Oikawa could even say anything the yelling had already begun.

"How many times have I TOLD you not to bring women around here, huh!?" Daichi hissed to the little shit who was trying to feign innocent. But know this, Daichi learned quite sometime ago that a pretty face was far from innocent, and thus was safely immune by its usual effective glance, "And bringing her to MY room - in MY bed - are you mad?"

Oikawa still had the audacity to look sheepish, which quite honestly made Daichi sweat blood, "My room had all my wellness products lying around, and yours was much more cleaner at the time, more convenient during the wooing process, ya know what I mean? Besides I don't get what the problem is. You wouldn't have found out about it unless you didn't find that damn earring so why don't you just give it to me and we can forg- GODDAMNIT, WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME!" 

Daichi, however, was not the least bit impressed by his antics. He was absolutely livid, teeth and fists clenched, blood boiling, his lips curled with just a little bit of disgust mixed in as he snarled out, "I've literally had it up to HERE with you."

"Where are you even going?" Oikawa asked, standing up from the couch as Daichi turned and stormed to their closet to retrieve his summer jacket, and then to the front door.

"I'M going to go cool off, because I need it. And while I'm at it, I hope to get a better roommate - aka, anyone who's not YOU."

Oikawa lifted an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips, obviously not all that threatened by his answer, "Okay then drama, I get it. How about this? I'll let you use my room next time you want to get down and dirty with a fling, my room always smell like peaches so it's a definite arous - hey, why are you going to the kitchen for? Sawa- OH GOD, SAWAMURA, PLEASE PUT THAT DOWN, LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS!"


	2. Chapter 2

There is nothing better than cooling off with a few beers after a long-winded day in your favorite restaurant with your best-est friend in the whole wide world. Did I say better? Perhaps a little annoying, a little cautious, and questioning why you even have the friends you have.

"I'm just... I don't think I've ever been this angry before" Daichi groaned, taking a sip out of his cold beer during the meal they had. He would have ordered something harsher though his stomach and brain usually couldn't take other alcohol, and he sort of made it a mission to keep Sugawara as far as possible from the good stuff, as long as they were together. The last time Sugawara was drunk in a public setting, he had hallucinated everyone as his boyfriend, weirdly enough and tried to make an effort to make out with them... every last one of them. Daichi, who was just as tipsy, did his best to keep him away from everyone for Asahi's sake, but sadly his lips were not so lucky.

"I've heard this all before" Sugawara mumbled beside him, flipping through his phone and mumbling something incoherent under his breath. His eyes lightened up for a split second, alerting Daichi that it was definitely Asahi who he was texting "What, did Oikawa bring another girl to the house again? Or two, again?"

"No!"

"Three...?!"

Daichi shook his head furiously, "No, there was only one!" He shouted, before his shoulders slumped as he realized he caught the attention from the family friendly folks around them. His cheeks tinted red, as he scooted closer to Sugawara just in case to whisper what had occurred this morning, "But that's not the worst part, oh no... apparently they had sex, in my bed."

At this, Daichi pushed himself back and took another swig of his beer. Damnit, he needed something stronger. No, he couldn't let Oikawa get to him like this.

"... So, how did that make you feel?"

At the question, Daichi blinked and looked at him. Sugawara was looking at him interestingly, his phone laying on its screen on the table now forgotten.

"What do you mean how do I feel? Fucking angry, aghhh" Daichi grunted, taking another long sip. Sugawara eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Oh my, I didn't think you'd admit it just like that, I'm so proud of you Daichi, it's the first step!"

Daichi narrowed his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm, "What are you going on about, Suga?"

Sugawara leaned his chair closer and smiled, beckoning a finger towards him. Confused, Daichi leant closer until Sugawara's ear was close to his ear, "Well I'd go bonkers too if I saw the guy I'm totally gaga for screwing some other chick." 

Daichi had almost vomited the entire beer in Sugawara's lap, but assured himself that he was much better than that. or was he? "What th- the HELL Suga? I do NOT have a crush on him! And FYI, I didn't physically see them either, I found the girl's earring in my bed and he didn't even try to deny it, the little sh- and I DON'T like him!" He repeated loudly as an afterthought after gauging Sugawara's expression. Before Sugawara, looking quite thoughtful, moved his chair back with a smile, "... What?"

".... Daichi, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? I mean you've caught him in almost every corner of your apartment. The kitchen, the bathroom, the couch, hell you've caught him with his pants down on the table and you even eat there! But now you put your foot down on your bed?" Sugawara lifted an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Why are you questioning me this? Fuck you, it's weird" Daichi muttered in annoyance.

"Plus, you always threaten to leave yet you NEVER go through with it. Admit it. Your head over heels in lovveeeeee-"

"That's because in the weeks that follow him screwing up he's this whole different person. And a pretty decent person in general." Daichi tried to defend himself, and Oikawa believe it or not, "Like the first time there was tension, he bought me my favorite coffee blend to all my classes, left treats around the house, he even put in a good word to my worried parents about how I was doing just fine. And he offered to help me with Calculus and gave me all his old notes from his first year which made a lot more sense to me than what the professor ever taught. And that doesn't account for all the other stuff he did those other times..." Daichi mumbled aloud as his lips sat at the rim of his beer can in thought.

Sugawara just stared at him until he was finished, before a disgruntled expression washed over his face, "... Daichi darling, you know that's not normal, right?"

"Suga, please" Daich retorted, "Not everyone is like you and your freaky-looking boyfriend."

"Hey, leave Asahi out of this!" Sugawara yelled, though he was smiling, obviously not taking offense, "Speaking of Asahi being the best boyfriend ever, he rented some tickets to a hot spring which expires the day after tomorrow, and wanted me to invite you. He tried to text you, but you kept ignoring him."

"He uses weird emoticons, and it usually ends up being a conversation about you so I've come to ignore about half of his messages because I'm with you on a daily basis, so why on earth would I- Ouch" Daichi mumbled and rubbed the side of his head which Sugawara had carelessly bumped without a second thought

"Annnnyway" Sugawara dragged, "I thought you could invite Oikawa with you since we have a forth spot, but I guess that's not a good idea now, huh?" Sugawara asked with a pleasant smile.

"Pfft." Daichi spit out, "You guys are dating, shouldn't you be going to these kinds of places yourself?" 

Sugawara blinked at this, his eyes slightly widened as if Daichi had said the most spookiest thing in the world, "Ehhhhh? What are you saying, Daichi? We'd really love for you to be there especially for like... moral support, or something like that, yeah." 

Daichi knew what it was though. Ever since Sugawara and Asahi started dating they made it an effort to include Daichi. Which sort of ticked him the hell off because even though they never made him feel like a third-wheel, he didn't actually mind if they went off alone, would rather prefer it actually. It was just weird to be on something he knew was his friend's date, sitting between them during a movie even though that wasn't how it was supposed to be. Hell, when they asked if he wanted to move in with them to their own house (or rather, a place where Asahi's mother was renting out), he practically ran to the nearest apartment complex and asked for fliers for another apartment, which is where he met Oikawa Tooru who was coincidentally looking in the same exact apartment the same exact time his realtor was showing him. 

Look how that turned out.

Daichi sighed, but since he didn't want to be at home with Oikawa breathing the same air, he decided to agree, hell a hot spring sounded relaxing and if it was on the beardie- "Well sorry to say, but I'm not going to be in the room while you guys are at it, if that's what you're asking"

Sugawara blinked and made a horrified face, "Don't worry Daichi, we share a lot of things in life" He started, and as an example swiped the can away from Daichi and poured the remains of the contents into his own mouth, "But like hell I'll let you get a glimpse of my Asahi's special bottom. Or mine for that matter-"

"... Give me the years of my life back, you pervert. Waiter, another one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?~


	3. Chapter 3

Not wanting to deal with the drama, Daichi had decided to spend the night on Sugawara and Asahi's couch, not forgetting to send Oikawa a quick message telling him where he was and not to wait up on him (Don't look at him like that, he just knew that if he didn't message Oikawa he would start ringing off his phone and cause a huge scene, maybe) The reply was almost instantaneous 'ok :)' it said. He decided to ignore the side grin Sugawara was sending him for his own sanity.

The next day Sugawara dropped Daichi back to his apartment in the evening, telling him to be ready in the hour, "Kuroo said he can come so I'm going to do some errands real quick before picking him up and coming back here for your ass. Bring extra clothes just in case. And don't forget your toothbrush. Well there might be complimentaries, but then it might just be confusing cause you bring that toothbrush back and it's like which toothbrush do you use now, right? Hah."

"Suga, did you sneak a drink when I wasn't looking?"

"I'm driving Daichi, what are you talking about?" Sugawara asked while taking a long sip out of his thermos, his eyes locked on Daichi's. Daichi practically wrestled it out of his hands, doing a taste test, before groaning in agony as he realized it was pineapple juice, boy did he hate pineapple juice. Sugawara drove off, his evil laugh echoing in the distance. 

After collecting himself, Daichi went upstairs to the apartment he shared with Oikawa, finding the door unlocked and feeling just a little annoyed over it. But as he opened the door, his anger dispersing as he took in the slightly spotless room, with everything in its usual space and nothing thrown around, or really rather, what Daichi was expecting and didn't get, chaos. He walked further into the hallway hearing the television and realized he was not alone once he entered the living room.

Oikawa's friends: Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi turned slightly from the couch as they heard footsteps and waved to him. Daichi returned their greetings with a nod before looking around, "Where is...?"

"He went to go pick up some food. He'll be back soon. Want to join us?" The man that Daichi remembered as Matsukawa asked, before returning his attention back towards the television as Hanamaki laughed at something. Daichi paused to think about the offer, before shaking his head and going straight to his room, first and foremost going for his one and only luggage tucked underneath his bed, courtesy of his parents who bought it from some local flee market. 

As he plops it over his bed, he takes notice to a pile of chocolate kisses over his desk to the side,causing a soft smile to appear on his face. He walks over and pops one in his mouth, grabbing his textbook and tossing it within his luggage, deciding to do his homework readings when he had time. Taking care of Kuroo would surely be a hassle [but if he learned anything from the last time they slept at eachothers house, it was never ever attempt to close your eyes in that damn cat's presence, he will literally draw on your face. And then you'll wake up and go about your day without realizing anything out of the ordinairy till you arrive home and your parents give you _that_ look, 'um... Daichi... son, why, may I ask, do you have a penis on your face? Is there something you want to tell us?] Daichi could never catch a fucking break, as you can obviously tell. 

By the time he found some clean underwear and towels for the trip, he hears the front door opening and a familiar voice calling out like the attention hog he is, "I'm back everyone with take out and lots of it!... What?.... Sawamura's back? I knew it!"

He blinked at the tone, which suddenly made him feel a whole lot angrier. He knew it? Did Oikawa think he was so easy that he would come back to him just like that? Suddenly finding himself more motivated to leave, he soon found himself throwing anything in the luggage without thinking. Two pairs of shirts? Yeah right, he grabbed almost five identicle ones from his closet and stuffed them in there. Three pants. four shorts. Two tie (Why the hell would he need a tie?) He grabbed his luggage and practically dragged it to his desk, practically stuffing his books, his pencils, even the chocolate kisses in one messy pile. By this time, Oikawa had already opened his door without knocking.

 

"Heeeeey Sawamura" Oikawa Tooru poked his head through and smiled, turning his head back and forth as he watched Daichi practically prounce around the entire room like a maniac, "I brought take out, there's enough left for you too... um, where are you going?" He asked, as he had only then taken notice to the luggage which Daichi had suddenly dropped and frustratedly wrestled on the floor as he attempted to shut it.

 

"Away from you." Daichi croaked, marching passed him towards the only bathroom down the hall, and arriving back placing his now-wrapped toothbrush and an extra tube of toothpaste into the pocket of the cheap luggage. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly swatted it away as he took hold of the handle of his luggage, and practically lounged it towards the living room, "I don't want to hear it!" He yelled, without Oikawa saying anything.

Oikawa blinked down at his hand, feeling like he was doused in cold water at the rejection. He ran after the other, rushing to a stop and grabbing for the luggage which Daichi, who saw it coming, chucked it his way. Oikawa fell back onto the floor with an groan. Daichi looked concerned for a second, before he turned towards the audience they acquired staring at them in interest, "... Goodbye everyone" He said as he turned his back and slammed the front door shut with a bang. He had to take a few minutes to calm himself before he went outside to wait for Sugawara for another 40 minutes.

 

He would never forget the look on Oikawa's face as he left. Sitting on the train, even Kuroo's gentle prodding pokes and quips of his 'squishy' weight wasn't enough to wake the big guy up from his thoughtful slumber. 

That is, until deciding he needed something to do, he went through his luggage to get one of his books to read, [ We're only going for the weekend, why'd you bring so much? Sugawara yelled at him. 'Hey, look we got similiar baggage! The village Flee Market, amiright?' Kuroo pointed at both their luggages, laughing), suddenly taking notice to the dark sweets which he had forgotten about.

He moved to rewrap them, though they seemed to be melted under all that warm pressure in the closed space. Staring at it in bewilderment, his book now forgotten, Daichi moved to suck on the little wrapper, his eyes falling to the ground as they got clouded. 

'Oikaaaawa, you dumbass!' He suddenly yelled to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, by this time alerting all his friends. Nobody was expecting him to break into panted sobs, nor the image they were given by the responsible, tightass former captain in a large crybaby mess with chocolate all over his face. Kuroo couldn't even make fun of him. (He didn't want Sugawara to throttle him more like it.)

"Daichi..." Sugawara whispered under his breath, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't quite ask him in front of the others. (So much for that) The two buried their faces in each others shoulders and cursed the very start of this mess. Oikawa Tooru. That bastard.

Asahi and Kuroo slowly ascended out of their seats and sat themselves elsewhere, forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daichi's angry and oikawa's in trouble lol


	4. Chapter 4

_Cut for length_

Prettyboixo: S a w a m u r a  
Prettyboixo: Pls  
Prettyboixo: I made toast today  
Prettyboixo: it came out good but I didn't know you shouldn't flip the toaster over oops  
Prettyboixo: guess who got 89% on his test  
Prettyboixo: Do you think that the USA is harboring extra terestrial life? And I'm not just talkin about the weirdos from there...  
Prettyboixo: D a i  
Prettyboixo: Is one cup of detergent enough?  
Prettyboixo: I burnt the toast today, I thought of your hair 

\- 

Sugawara grabbed Daichi's phone from out of his hands and set it right beside his own. Daihi sent him a surprised look before his eyes fell against the low table, slumping his shoulders. Both of them were wearing the white robes they were given after the nice relaxing dip.

"You got to stop doing this to yourself, Daichi" Sugawara whispers to him straight from across the table, "It's unhealthy."

Daichi glanced at his phone then back to Sugawara, "I was... looking at some messages... from my mom."

Sugawara raised his eyebrow at the poor attempt of the obvious lie, "Oh really now?" He asked, swiping the phone back. Daichi quickly tried to intercept, grabbing the back of Sugawara's hands with both his own, yet Sugawara, as himself, perceptive kept a tight hold on it.

Each looked like they wouldn't back down until their two other acquaintances came in similar robes, one smirking and the other looking just a little bit horrified.

"W.. What's going on here?!" Asahi asked in confusion. Sugawara and Daichi blinked and looked at him and then at eachother, and then at their clasped hands. Daichi was the first to let go, plopping back down into his seat, while Sugawara did the same, though he was laughing as he placed the phone back beside him.

"Nothing dear. Oh my, nice robe there, but maybe cover up okay? I don't want these two seeing more than they should." With a teasing wink, Asahi blushed and quickly redid the robe so the rope was tied. Kuroo frankly didn't give a shit as he left his own open, allowing his dark boxers to be visible. Both Kuroo and Daichi made a face to eachother as they sat down. 

"No worries, I'm already hitched to a couple of fabulous people, if you hadn't forgot" Kuroo told them, showing off his promise ring to which his lovers had quite similar ones. Everyone whistled before all eyes fell on Daichi waiting for his excuse. 

"I would rather bathe in boiling hot oil."

"You didn't have to go that far!" Asahi yelled, causing the others to laugh. They continued to poke fun at eachother until the food was ready, and after quickly giving thanks they all chowed down to eat. Four respectfully good growing boys, it wasn't a pretty sight, let me tell you. 

 

Daichi stuck a chopstick full of rice, before carrying a tender piece of beef into his bowl and swallowing that down too. Sugawara had his cheeks puffed with rice balls, Kuroo was just as quick, intent on trying anything and everything while Asaahi although more slower had his eye on many of the large meaty choices.

Daichi continued his parade, till he noticed the pair of cat-like eyes glancing at him in the corner of his eyes. Everytime he turned, Kuroo would be looking at him shamelessly. He waited, hoping it was his imagination until the fifth time when he turned his head fully to acknowledge the other person, "What's up, Kuroo?"

Kuroo, himself, looked rather unphased by his reaction, probably hoping for it, "Just thinking about something." He simply said, causing Daichi to lift an eyebrow with a cheek full of food.

"What?" He asked. Sugawara and Asahi looked just as interested.

"So I know you're having trouble with your roommate" Kuroo started, this couldn't be good Daichi thought as he felt his heart suddenly slump, "I don't have a roommate myself, after he moved out a year ago. And I'm barely there as it is anyway since I often stay over at Akaashi's and Bokuto's, or Kenma's. So what I'm saying is, if you want to split the cost, it'd really help me out you know." Sugawara almost spit out his food, but caught himself, needing to take a second. Asahi also looked quite surprised by this. Daichi's eyes were slightly wide, before looking at him cautiously.

"Huh? Really?" He asked in thought, "... And you're never there...?" It sounded like an good offer really.

 

"Barely. The only reason why I have it in the first place is to keep all my stuff since Akaashi and Bokuto's place barely holds their own, and Kenma still lives with his parents so that's a no brainer." Kuroo shrugged his shoulders, but his lips melded into a smile as he thought about them, "We're thinking about moving in together after university. That gives us two more years, well three more for Akaashi but he'll be doing his-"

"We know already, he's in journalism and has been promised a spot in a paid-internship program which is right around your old house. And you can't wait till you're all in the same house so you can start the lovemaking."

Kuroo's smile, soon turned into a smirk, "We're already doing said lovemaking."

"Lovemaking in the home you all own." Sugawara fixed.

"Damn straight."

Daichi rolled his eyes before he began poking his way through his food once again, "Why do I feel like you started this conversation so you can talk about your successful love life?"

Kuroo continued with a thoughtful look before Daichi's voice snapped his thoughts right out of him, "I wasn't - uh, Suga distracted me! So as I was saying, it'd be great for you to come live with me and split the rent. The only time I'll be there is when exam time is near and Akaashi kicks me out to go study. Sometimes Bokuto will visit because Akaashi kicks him out too. Oh, Bokuto..."

"Get out!"

"I'm going to go call them real quick. Save some food for me, k?" Kuroo asked, shoving one last spoonful of food into his mouth before standing and walking out of the room. Daichi sighed as they all went back to eat like normal, until Sugawara raised his voice.

"So..." Sugawara coughed from his seat, staring at his best friend from across the table, "Are you thinking about it?"

"Thinking about 'what?" Daichi asked, after a short burp.

"You know, moving in with Kuroo..." Sugawara looked unsure about something.

"Oh. I don't know." Daichi replied, raising his eyes to the ceiling. He would probably have to talk to Oikawa about it, but first see if there were any other takers for his apartment. Someone who wouldn't have any problems taking care of Oikawa while they were at it... nor care about his selection of girls. The thought made his heart thump unusually and his eyebrows to furrow, yet he tried his best to ignore it, "I'll have to think about it."

"I think you should do it." The sudden out-of-place voice caused both Sugawara and Daichi to stare at Asahi sitting by Sugawara's side and looking Daichi straight in the eyes, "I mean it's obvious what sort of stress he puts you through. I like Oikawa I mean, but I think if he's the type... to make you cry like that... he's not worth it."

Sugawara and Daichi's mouths fell open. Finally, Sugawara sent Asahi a wide impressed smile before he directed his gaze towards Daichi to access his answer. Daichi thought long and hard for a moment before he looked back down at his bowl and began to eat slowly.

"... Yeah..." He mumbled, without a second thought. Sugawara screamed internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no  
> Oikawa made his name in Daichi's phone and Daichi's too lazy to change it lol


	5. Chapter 5

Oikawa sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, scrolling through his phone. He was currently lounged sideways on Iwaizumi's couch with long dark blue sweatpants and a plain teal top, as his former high school buddies Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were on the floor surrounding a coffee table in their own home-wear, and playing poker with dorito chips.

"I wonder what Dai-chan's doing right now..." He thought aloud, followed by another dragged out sigh. Apparently it was contagious, as the other three let out similar exhalations at the response given every ten minutes.

"Not killing you for calling him that, I guess." Matsukawa inputted, causing Hanamaki to snort.

"Probably enjoying the long break, from you that is" Iwaizumi offered, after setting another card on the table.

"Honestly, I've always been shocked that you and Iwaizumi never got a place together, I thought he was the only one who could handle your ass." Hanamaki drawled.

"To be honest, me too." Iwaizumi agreed.

Oikawa turned his gaze to glare at all of the people who were supposed to be his friend, the back of Iwaizumi's head was facing him but Iwaizumi could already predict his expression without anyone telling him so, "Iwa-chan's not my babysitter!" He retorted, "Besides... He said that if I wanted to move in with him, I'd have to do most of the cleaning and laundry.."

"You lazy fuck!" The three yelled, causing him to whine again and roll himself to face away from them. He uneventfully checkedhis phone again, particularly the conversation with his roommate who had failed to message him back. Usually Daichi would give him details where he was, but not this time. 

This time it was serious. No, it always was, but he had a feeling that Daichi was genuinely hurt this time. And it hurt him too.

"He really hates me now..." He thought aloud, before feeling the need to hug himself as a sullen feeling hung over him. He missed Daichi terribly and it hadn't even been a full day. Who was he with? Was he doing okay? 

... Was he coming back?

His mind wandered to that moment, when Daichi had hit him with his luggage. Oikawa had fallen back flat, groaning as he rubbed his bottom and looked at Daichi in surprise. Daichi looked plenty shocked himself actually. His eyes, wide, on the verge of reddening as he was obviously holding himself back before he sharply left Oikawa's fallen figure to gaze towards his friends, "Goodbye guys" He said, he didn't turn back to him even once as he stormed out.

His face would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Hanamaki placed a card down, glancing up to ponder Iwaizumi's expression before his eyes caught something else. Looking upon Oikawa's demeanor, he turned back to Iwaizumi before beckoning in Oikawa's direction with his face. Iwaizumi looked at him, turned around and sighed.

"Damnit Shittykawa" He said aloud. Honestly he had never seen him like this. When Daichi had left the other day, Oikawa had stormed straight to his room and refused to come out, turned down the take-out he bought with his own money, for everybody. Today when Iwaizumi offered a sleepover at his house, Oikawa had almost seemed like he was going to refuse as well. Hanamaki had to physically drag him out while Matsukawa stayed back to clean a bit, and if that didn't set him straight Iwaizumi made sure to give him a call and threatened that he would personally come over and drag him to his house on barefoot, which honestly seemed to work since he was here now with little complaints, "Sugawara told me that they went to a hotspring together, they'll be back on Sunday."

"When did you start speaking to Sugawara?" Matsukawa asked in confusion.

"We're friends" Iwaizumi offered as a response. 

Oikawa paused as the sentence seemed to register in his mind. He slowly sprung up from his position in thought. Using his right foot, he moved to kick Iwaizumi square on his middle back. Iwaizumi blinked as he was forced out of his position, his face crushed against the cards on the table. He grabbed a hold of said table using it for support as he stood up slowly; then he turned and glared at the smug-looking asshole who looked just as irritated. Matsukawa and Hanamaki scooted closer to hold eachother for dear life. 

Oikawa folded his arms over his chest, unaffected, used to it plenty, "How dare you keep that from me, I thought we were friends., but I guess I mean so little to you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Iwaizumi yelled, pissed as hell and ready to clobber him, "Besides, he told me what you did. If I was him, I would have killed you myself before leaving."

"It's not like that!..." Oikawa replied before hesitating, not wanting to admit something he shouldn't "I'm not like that (anymore). I haven't had someone over for two months, almost." He'd had girlfriends in those times, but he no longer brought them to the house. Daichi could be quite shy sometimes, but he was also very polite. And the frame of his body could be outlined by most of his clothes. You get the picture...

"Then why the hell are you putting him in this situation?" Iwaizumi asked him out-rightly, "What can't you tell him?!"

Oikawa fell silent for a moment, caught off guard, before sprouting, "You wouldn't understand... Damnit Iwa-chan, why are you suddenly team-Daichi all of a sudden? We went to the same school! But obviously I mean so little to you-"

"Come here, you little bastard!"

Oikawa dashed over the couch and away as Iwaizumi chased after him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at eachother from each others arms before rolling their eyes. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and Leave Kudos when you have the time! Also, please warn me of any spelling mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 and 6 were updated

"So are you really sure about this, Daichi?" Sugawara asked in the car as he dropped Daichi at the side of his apartment. Beside him Asahi was passed out in the passenger seat. They already dropped Kuroo off to Kenma's house.

Daichi looked back up at his apartment building, where he noticed the light in his house was rather dim. It must mean that Oikawa wasn't there. He taught Oikawa the first time they moved in together that if he was going to leave the house alone, one light should at least be on so people would think twice before barging in. 'Daichi, we're in japan, it's going to happen no matter what' Oikawa had refuted, though the next time Daichi arrived home when Oikawa wasn't there the kitchen light shun brightly in his direction. Which made Daichi feel quite alighted, believe it or not, that he had gotten through to the stubborn boy quite easily.

"I still haven't decided yet." He mumbled in reply.

"I know, these things take time..." Sugawara moved his hand to reach for his, taking it in his own as Daichi walked closer towards him, maybe needing one last piece of comfort before he went inside and faced his future, "But I know, whatever you decide, will be the right decision. You're Daichi for goodness sakes."

Daichi smiled at his words and nodded, "Thanks Suga. Thank goatee-freak as well, I really appreciate... everything." He said, as he then picked up his luggage and walked towards his apartment. Sugawara smiled as he watched him.

"You're welcome! Oh, by the way, if you choose the wrong decision, I'm going to kick your ass!" Daichi blinked and turned right as Suga rolled up his window and drove off into the distance.  
-

Daichi sighed as he walked into the house, he was right; no one was home, but in relief he noticed all the dishes were done and the house was still neat and tidy like before. That was a first as Oikawa had a habit of messing things around especially when he was alone. As he walked towards his room, he contemplated peeking into Oikawa's and seeing just how his room is, but decided against it in fear that Oikawa maybe was there after all. (Though he didn't come running, so it couldn't be.) He wandered into his room and realized it was also the same way he left it, though his sheets were definitely out of place, almost like someone was sleeping in it. An annoyed expression came to his face, did Oikawa bring someone back here again? Even after all that happened? 

He gritted his teeth, but tried to calm down as he moved the sheet back covering the slightly-out-of-place section of the bed. He picked up a few things off the floor, before he heard his cellphone began to ring. He quickly placed it to his ear while continuing to clean, "Hey Sugawara, I told you I haven't-"

"Yes, yes, it's me Suga. In the flesh. Speaking to you with my angelic - damnit, I can't do this. Hey, it's me Kuroo." Daichi raised an eyebrow at the voice, not expecting to hear from him the rest of the night, "I'll get to the chase. So apparently we mixed up the bags, you took my bag and I have yours with me right now. You're into quite some freaky shit, aren't you Daichi?" Kuroo smiled teasingly, though Daichi could tell he was just screwing with him. And Daichi knew that Kuroo knew that if he messed with his bag he would have hell to pay.

Daichi inspected the luggage which he had placed over the bed. It wasn't easy to notice, though the small wares of the zipper, the slightly different designs located on the hem and as soon as you opened it, the evidence was quite clear it wasn't his. They probably got mixed up in the trunk, "Damnit. You coming to get it or..?"

"Yeah, Bokuto was already at Kenma's house so we're coming together. Be downstairs as soon as possible, k? The way Bokuto drives, I'm sure we'll be there in under a minute."

"I'm driving, Seven" another voice was heard over the phone which made Daichi smile in amusement.

"Hallejuah, Akaashi's driving. See you in Seven, Sawamura. "

"Bye guys" Daichi said quickly, before snapping his phone shut. He didn't even get a moment to relax. More anxiety overwhelmed him when he realized that he didn't quite concentrate on his readings at the hotsprings, so it was probably a good idea to do it today before tomorrow's lecture. And he also had to deal with Oikawa, he hoped that part would just pass over though. Maybe if he moved out, they'd get along with eachother better. That thought made him slightly relieved, but also quite sad.

He dragged Kuroo's luggage off the bed and into the hallway, they would be there for another few minutes, but the fresh air would be good for him. He thought so until he was halfway through the room, and heard the door start to unlock. Panicked, Daichi contemplated rushing back to his room, maybe use the fire escape, but the door had been unlocked and slammed open quite quickly, and before he knew it Daichi Sawamura was face to face with a pale, exhausted and slightly panting Oikawa Tooru, staring at him with wide eyes as if Sawamura Daichi was back from the dead. Behind him, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa peeked over from the door.

"Sawamura, you're... I heard something, so-" Oikawa walked further into their house - his house - Daichi thought to himself and winced inwardly. Until Oikawa noticed the slightly-different luggage that Daichi was clenching his hands against and paused. He turned to the alarmed man in question, "You're ... leaving again? Oh, I guess that's the rest of your stuff, huh? Iwa-chan, you said him not taking all of his stuff was a good sign, but look he's taking it all with him."

His Iwa-chan was silent, so was Daichi. Because damn, he wasn't moving out right now, but he didn't want to have this fight in front of his friends for goodness sakes. If he was going to cry again, he didn't want it to be in front of them and certainly not in front of Oikawa. 

So he brushed passed Oikawa, and moved to leave the house dragging the bag behind him without a word. Maybe he could ask Akaashi for a lift to Sugawara's house, or maybe he can stay in a hotel before things are final with Kuroo. Or maybe-

He didn't register the words, "Makki, Mattsun, grab him!" until he was on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Daichi was on the floor, flat on his stomach with his feet and hands both secured by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He was blinking and trying to get away, kicking, screaming, flopping like a fish, but they were both intent on not letting him leave.

"Good job! Now Iwa-chan, help him back into his room!"

"Like hell Im putting myself in the middle of this, Trashykawa. This has to be illegal..."

"It is!" Daichi yelled, still trying to get the two strong men off of him. What on earth was Oikawa even thinking? Sicking his friend's on him like this? 

"We'll do it." Hanamaki replied by his legs, letting his guard down for a second which allowed Daichi to successfully start thrashing again and kick his arms away. Hanamaki backed off with a yelp. However, Matsukawa had flipped him around on his back and moved his arms to lock underneath his armpits. Iwaizumi, who had suddenly seen a different side, had sprung into action right then, quickly grabbing his legs and hoisting them up so he couldn't run. He waited until he was practically carried into the room(because he might be able to take Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but Iwaizumi?? No way!), and thrown on the bed, getting up quickly but by then the other three had rushed out leaving both him and Oikawa together, alone, with the door closing behind them.

"Why are we even doing this?" Iwaizumi groaned in confusion, and also slight concern over both parties.

"You noticed it too, didn't you? Oikawa looked like he was going through one of his damn breakups but thrice over." Matsukawa mumbled, watching Hanamaki as he was rubbing his sore hands and scowling, "Knowing how he finds Sawamura, I'm sure he won't get over this..."

"Yeah, if those two just talked it out, maybe there'd be some understanding..." Hanamaki blinked as his hands were taken and looked up at Matsukawa as said-person kissed each fist hoping to give them some relief. It did and made Hanamaki smile, his ears burning red. Iwaizumi gagged.

"Hope Oikawa doesn't ruin it though."

"Same" They all agreed.

-

Daichi was glaring at Oikawa from across the room, not understanding what exactly he did in his life to warrant such behavior from the other. Oikawa, however, stayed by the door like he was guarding it, almost like Daichi would bolt at any second.

... Which he would, "Oikawa" He hissed, "What do you think you're doing? I have to give-"

"Do you dislike me Sawamura?" Oikawa had asked, his shoulders slumping, bowing his head to glare at the ground right in front of the bed. Daichi bit his lip because there was no usual sign of a pout on Oikawa's face, rather it was more like Oikawa looked thoroughly exhausted, and maybe a little sad he supposed, "Have I done something to make you hate me?"

"Well for starters, you made your friends toss me in here like cattle and-"

"That was after you started acting weird!" Oikawa accused, instantly, _Me?? You're the weird one!_ "Like pushing me away even though I didn't.... Did you even think of me once this weekend? Or was that only me? Huh Sawamura, tell me!"

Daichi sat up from where he was, grumbling at his own wrists which felt slightly sore. _Of course I thought about you, you idiot_ He thought to himself. He thought about him every waking second from going to the hotsprings and coming back, even when he arrived at the apartment rummaging around he couldn't help but think how it smelled like him.

After all this, however, why is Oikawa the one who seemed so heartbroken? "I was tired Oikawa, tired of everything. I needed a moment to myself so I went to a hotspring with friends to take a breather. I'm sorry for not telling you, but-"

"I know..." Oikawa mumbled, his eyes falling back to the ground, "Iwa-chan told me..."

How did Iwaizumi know? _Damn Suga..._ Daichi thought to himself, "So what's the problem then??"

"You want to leave!" Oikawa told him, outwardly, biting his lip to keep himself from lashing out his true feelings, though his eyes were already clouding over betraying him. The expression made Daichi's heart pound in a not-so-nice way. Oikawa's voice suddenly fell quieter as he continued, "And I can't let that happen..." 

His heart continued to pound, more so now, opening his mouth and closing it trying to think of something to say until his phone said it for him: ringing from his jean pocket. Quickly taking it out to silence it as it wasn't quite the time, he realized it was Kuroo and inwardly cursed under his breath, "Okay, I'm sorry, I have to take this" He said in between breaths, "But shit, Oikawa, it's not what you think, I swear - Hello, Kuroo?" He asked, as he picked his phone call on the fifth ring while Oikawa was staring at him incredulously. 

"Where the hell are you Sawamura?? We're becoming old out here!" Kuroo yelled loudly in the phone over Bokuto's voice, making Daichi wince in response to the tone. 

"I'm sorry Kuroo, not now- Hey!" Daichi snapped at Oikawa who was suddenly right beside him and grabbing the phone from his hands. Wiping his face, he put it to his own ear and said,

"Hello, Kuroo? Yes, this is Oikawa, remember me?" He asked sweetly in the phone, "Yes, exactly, that's the one. So I wanted to ask... does Daichi have any plans leaving my place? If so, I'd like to know now so I can find another roommate. No, he's not in trouble, but you know how he is... Oh, so he is...I see, well thank you."

Daichi paled at what was being said right in front of him, "I DIDN'T SAY I WAS GOING TOO YET!" Oikawa stared at him while Daichi quickly sat up straighter and wrenched the phone out of his grasp, turning the phone call off. He then quickly jumped off the bed, on the other side, trying to make a quick exit through the door, though even unlocking it didn't allow him to leave, "Damnit guys, open up!"

"Talk, first!" Iwaizumi yelled on the other side, holding it shut alone as the other two lovebirds were busy answering the front door. Daichi frowned, and turned around, practically jumping at the eyes staring at him from across the room, who was now sitting on his bed quietly, "... Tell them to open it, I need to give that luggage to Kuroo. It's not mine."

"I believe you" Oikawa muttered, thoroughly upset, he obviously didn't.

"Damnit Oikawa!" Daichi stomped his feet in frustration, "What's your problem? Do you intend to lock us up here forever?!"

"Ye- No, of course not..." Oikawa replied, softly, he would never do something Daichi would hate him for or at least he thought he wouldn't, "Do you really intend to leave?"

Daichi paused for a moment to re-evaluate his answer,, "... No, I don't." _But I have too...._ "But if you continue like this, perhaps I might! You're crazy, literally crazy! No sane person would do this to their roommate--"

"But you're not just some roommate damnit!"

Daichi blinked at the words, feeling his own breath hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are spicing up....


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you just say?" Daichi asked, his eyes wide. Oikawa was sitting by the bed, taking breaths while glaring directly at the ground halfway across the room, his hands limp over his knees. He tried to think about his words carefully, but his mind honestly felt light right now. What if he admitted something he didn't want Daichi to know? What would Daichi think of him then? He already thought the worst of him... no, he didn't know what Daichi was thinking. All he knew was that he didn't want him to leave.

"You're... you're just really great, okay?" He started with, making Daichi's heart take another leap, flopping his mouth open, "I'm not just exaggerating here, you're literally the definition of greatness. Everyone's always wondered why you haven't left a long time ago, I ask so too but I try not to dwell on it so much because it upsets me. The very thought that... that smile will get away from me - do you know what those smiles even do to me, Sawamura, do you? After all those sleepless nights, worrying about myself or my future, just knowing that you're there by my side just makes it worth it, you know?"

Daichi kept his silence, rather he was awestruck and very much embarrassed. I mean who wouldn't be when someone basically says the most sweetest thing about you to your face? He didn't think his smile was all that great, he really did not see what Oikawa was talking about. But seeing him now, that expression over his face, he couldn't find it in himself to retort.

"At first I really didn't think we'd hit it off this much. I mean, you're Daichi Sawamura. Diligent, clean, uptight. But you really aren't those things. You're smart, and you do have those days - sort of amusing to watch you study in public, to be honest, that look of frustration on your face, trying to seem calm when you're really losing it inside. And you tell me to study too, or get the hell out - and I study, just so I can watch you." Both of their faces were bright red at this point, but Oikawa continued.

"You're clean, surprisingly clean, but it's nice because otherwise this apartment would be a massive dumpster. And you're patient with me, sometimes you hit me over the head like Iwa-chan and it _hurts_ , but you then show me how to do it. As many times as I need. Even when you know I'm just screwing around." Daichi narrowed his eyes slightly at this, "And uptight? .... Well.... you are, but I like that side of you, I really do.." By this time, Oikawa's hands were on his lip, fidgeting openly with eachother, ".... S-so... I-I promise I'll do all the chores. I'll do your laundry and mine, and even do most of the cooking (as long as you don't mind take-out most of the time though)" He knew Daichi did, "I'll leave the house when you're studying or doing something really important and I'll stop bugging you all the time. I promise I won't even TOUCH a girl again if it means you won't leave!"

"Promise?" Daichi's voice cut in after his last declaration, looking at him steadily. Oikawa blinked and looked up. 

"Um..."

Fuck, Daichi could no longer take it anymore, throwing his hands over his face as his body shook with laughter. Oikawa seemed to jump at such a reaction, awesight to see (and pretty fucking great) as Daichi fell on his knees and laughed openly,in his raspy, deep yet beautiful voice. Oikawa's lips moved into a slight pout as he watched him, before he too began to giggle.

"Oikawa, you complete doofus-" Daichi shouted between laughs, Oikawa smiled wide as the other continued to chuckle, "H-How... do you expect me to leave now - when - when you said something so cute?"

Oikawa blinked at this, almost like he was out of his trance, as his cheeks suddenly reddened, "You're (also) being cute!" He whined. He had blurted this out once before between his friends one day causing the others to look at him with slight surprise and disgust, "But I'll be adorable, if that means you won't leave-!"

"Shit- damnit-" He didn't expect Daichi's face to fall, as he looked straight at Oikawa almost like he was contemplating something. Oikawa paused to return his gaze ".... Okay." He affirmed, before turning back towards the door.

"Wait what?" Oikawa asked, standing up from where he was, eyes wide, "I - I thought-" He moved to walk over to him as Daichi called out Iwaizumi's name, successfully turning the knob in surprise.

"I won't leave" Daichi declared to him seriously, passing him a glance over his shoulder, causing Oikawa to stop, "Because you know where I'll be if I tried...And... I care about you."

If one could describe Oikawa's expression, it would probably be a mixture of one who was awarded with their favorite happy meal toy. His eyes as wide as saucers, lighting up, with his jaw slightly dropping, and suddenly he pounced. Daichi laughed loudly as he pushed the door open and got ready to run before he slid to a stop as he almost crashed into his luggage - which FYI was on the floor, fully opened with most of his bags and gifts ravaged through. Oikawa blinked and also stopped as he noticed Daichi's peculiar behavior, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Don't worry" Hanamaki said, on the floor while biting through a plastic wrapping of some dry cuttle fish, "You friend got impatient and brought this upstairs while taking his luggage back. He said goodluck with what's going on between you two... and also that communication is a key part to a relationship."

"You added that last part yourself, Makki" Matsukawa snorted, biting into the special gyoza he microwaved right from the package.

"But it fucking fits, doesn't it Mattsun?" Hanamaki replied, simply. No kidding, Daichi thought.

"Oi you guys, don't eat those, they're Sawa-" Oikawa scolded them, horrified.

Iwaizumi sighed from where he was, sitting over the couch while watching some drama over the television, "I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen" He said while biting into the special sour seaweed that Daichi knew he also bought.

"Sawamura, I'm so sorry!" Oikawa announced to Daichi horrified, who sort of waved it off as he snatched some of the plastic packages on the floor and wandered back towards HIS room.

"It's fine," He said, "Most of those gifts were for you anyway."

He listened with a grin as Oikawa had practically shrieked and made an action to grab it from everyone's hands. You can already guess who was easily overtaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meow


	9. Chapter 9

Daichi had ended up doing his readings right before class had started the next day, and finished it during. He was slightly exhausted to catch up with what the teacher was saying, too encompassed with his own thoughts. When he had woken up, Oikawa was already awake and the two shared a coffee and made some small talk. Other than that, it was pretty normal between them, like nothing had occurred or changed, like every single time…

No, that wasn’t right, there was definitely something different.

Daichi was about to go to his room to change, when he caught a glimpse of the guests on the couch. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had taken up the couch, together. They were both sleeping on their stomachs, with Matsukawa on the bottom and Hanamaki laying down on his back, the bedsheet they were given tangled up between their legs, half covering the floor. He had to take a second to register the scene, a moment to think back over their relationship and for the first time ever in his life, he couldn’t help but feel jealous over it. How they were so comfortable with eachother, to say I love you even in front of people, even though most times it’s said in a joking way followed by ‘way too gay’ - by Hanamaki, usually and Matsukawa usual ‘I don’t give a fuck gimme a kiss in the park’.

He liked Oikawa. In Sugawara’s words, he was gaga over him. He had realized it that day - no, he may have known quite before that, but he chose to ignore the heavy panging in his heart when he caught him with another woman. Trying to find ways to distract himself. To not listen from his room, at the sound of immense laughter coming from the room beside his, her laughter, his whines, Daichi’s heart. Sometimes putting on his headphones just to drown them out. 

And then Oikawa had said all those things about him, with that face, with that mouth. And suddenly Daichi was thinking very highly about himself, which was rare. He knew he was a good captain, a good friend, but in the relationship department he was doomed. He had his share of girlfriends, maybe one or two boyfriends, though they never really worked out in the long run, half-to-blame being Daichi who was too oblivious to take into consideration their feelings, or was so absorbed with Sugawara and Asahi, and Karasuno, and studies to realize until it was too late.

In any case, Daichi swore he would eventually go insane. But for now he’ll let it be. He didn’t know exactly know what Oikawa wanted; he said Daichi was more than a roommate to him - but what does that imply? Friends? Best buds? Brothers? The dragged out thoughts were just so frustrating, and Daichi wished they could have talked more if only the others weren’t there watching.

But perhaps it was also a blessing in disguise.. They were roommates after all and things like that could get… messy.

Daichi went about his day with the same numbness in his heart. After lecture he had went out with Asahi who’s workplace was nearby, both of them having a nice little conversation about their lives. Asahi and Sugawara were actually looking to adopt a dog, and wanted Daichi to come with them. For once, Daichi agreed without hesitation, as he loved dogs and he’d probably have to be the mediator of the two since he knew their personalities quite well - Sugawara had a thing for small, aggressive pups which could hold their own while Asahi rather appreciated the big ones(or more like frightened as shit by the small ones) “We’re also having dinner at our place this weekend as a celebration and insist you and Oikawa come, if you two are okay with it, that is.”

Daichi had smiled and promised him - although he didn’t know whether Oikawa’s had a date or something - that they would be there, and he also agreed that bringing alcohol would be a bad decision so they would find something on the way. Asahi thanked him, profusely. 

It was almost two when he got home and was surprised to find Oikawa sitting on the red-velvet couch alone while staring at the television playing a sci-fi documentary. He blinked and looked up, smiling wide as he locked eyes with Daichi - who suddenly smiled just as big and a little awkwardly, "Yu-hoo!"

“I thought you had class?” He asked aloud, while hanging up his jacket.

“Missing one class won’t hurt. Besides, I don’t think I would be able to concentrate. My mind just feels boggled today for some reason.” For a moment, Daichi felt his heart take a pause. Was he thinking the same thing as he was the entire day? Or was it something else? “I asked my friend for his notes in any case.”

“Alright, but don’t make it a habit. When did the others leave?” Daichi asked, walking around the couch towards his room to grab himself a new pair of home clothes, leaving his door open to hear Oikawa’s response, whose eyes never left him.

“Hm? Oh, not too long after you to be honest.” Oikawa explained, waiting for Daichi to dress up and join him. Which he did, moments later, eyes on the ground as he walked to the couch and sat beside him. Silence. The documentary played in the background as the two kept their eyes glued to the screen. Daichi couldn’t really process it - for one, the documentary was confusing in itself and he missed a good chunk of it. And two - he could feel Oikawa’s glance every so often, and when he would turn to him Oikawa would look away. 

Daichi couldn’t find it in himself to question him, so it kept happening, For 5 minutes. 10. 15. Then at the 20th minute, they turned to look at eachother again - and Oikawa’s eyes stayed and Daichi’s eyes stayed. They both consciously scooted closer to each other to the point that their shoulders were basically touching. And continued watching the movie.

A few more minutes passed between them. They watched the movie together in that same position. Daichi would ask him a few questions, Oikawa would answer - most enthusiastic, the two refusing to question the elephant in the room, but actually not minding all that much anymore. Because here, like this, there felt like there was more time. 

Daichi was quite hesitant to get up and leave his side, but the heat was starting to get to him, he honestly didn’t know how Oikawa could stand it. About to get up to open a window, he was pulled back down just as easy, yelping in surprise when he felt his back press against Oikawa’s left thigh and turning to look at him, “It’s hot, I want to open something” He told him. Oikawa was always like this actually, so it wasn’t something new. He was a needy puppy.

But Oikawa huffed, shook his head, and after a few seconds under Daichi’s wiley glare said, “Fine, but if you want to get up then you HAVE TO follow the rules.”

“Rules?”

“You got to say yes to my next question.”

Daichi blinked at this, staring at his face, wondering what he was getting at. He shrugged his shoulders carefully and said, “It depends what it is..”

“Come on Sawamura. Or else no chill for you.” The serious look on his face made Daichi consider it and if he wasn’t dying of suffocation, would have laughed a little too at how ridiculous this is.

His left eye twitched considerably but in the end he agreed, “Fine, maybe.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, before a small smile peered over his face as well as a few red tints - typical Daichi - so cautious, “Maybe, what?”

“Okay, yes, what is it?” 

“Are we together?”

He couldn’t believe his ears. He was thinking the exact same thing as him - feeling them even. He found himself slowly move his hand to cup Oikawa’s own and before Daichi could even say anything, Oikawa grinned large and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him close.

“I know you’re going to say yes just because I made you, but I’ll really like to hear it from your mouth. From you.” 

Daichi scoffed and pulled back, turned back to Oikawa who was still grinning wide. An alien theme was playing in the background, but neither seemed to take notice, “I don’t know.” The smile had slipped from Oikawa’s face suddenly, and it got him panicked, “I mean, shouldn’t we talk about this first?”

“Talk about…” Apparently Oikawa was as oblivious as he was, confused more like.

“I mean - hold up a second, I really have to open that window I can’t take it- okay, we’re roommates for goodness sakes. What if… something happens? It’ll be hard. I mean even though you’re a pain in the ass, I like living with you… and would hate if it did something to us.” Like it almost nearly did, he added as an afterthought, but decided to leave it out. If Oikawa and him had to get passed this then...

Oikawa considered this seriously. Daichi bit his lip; although he said the words, he sort of wanted to take it back in that moment, “I mean… I dont blame you for thinking like this. Because I did too, a lot actually. I think it’s just one of those things people have to consider in our situation.

“I mean I’ve liked you for a while though I’ve always considered you off limits. I don’t want this to turn into one of my other relationships. It won’t, I know that. Because after we moved in together... just thinking about you in the other room... made all of my other relationships 'work' if you know what I mean.” Blinking, Daichi opened his mouth to speak, taken off guard. Damnit Oikawa! “I can tell right now that I like you a lot, and I know now you like me and I think it’s worth looking into. Because no matter what, especially yesterday, now… I don’t think I can be just friends with you anymore…Sorry.”

His face was red by that point, resembling a tomato even though the window was now bringing in fresher air. Oikawa shifted in his seat, causing their clasped hands to move too.

Oikawa was everything. He was a pain in the ass, but he knew how to have fun. He annoyed Daichi to the heavens, but he also made him smile. Alot. And laugh. And it would be a lie that he didn't like him, because he did, today, yesterday, and all those times when Oikawa was with someone who wasn't him. 

He was also brave. Brave because he said the words Daichi couldn’t. 

And instead, Daichi responded with his own way, tightening his hands over Oikawa’s own which now felt warm. Pursing his lips. Looking straight into Oikawa’s face who seemed slightly startled before he finally got the courage to say, 

 

“Yes” Oikawa blinked, “I like you too” 

Suddenly the television lay forgotten as the two were suddenly invested in eachothers contact, side by side, a relieved Oikawa with an equally relieved and dazed Daichi, pretending to watch the movie, when really their mind and body were focused on their clasped hands that laid over both of their thighs and Daichi's head which was currently lain over his shoulder. It was real now. They were finally together.

And although there were no kisses shared, not yet, the two knew there would be plenty of time for it. 

A few hours later, after two movies, a television show, and a texting spree with both Iwaizumi, Sugawara and Asahi, Daichi had decided to call it a day. It was already dark outside, and Oikawa had yawned for the third time. Each time Daichi had said so, Oikawa retorted just as vigorously. Daichi would later find out that Oikawa actually didn’t sleep well the other night, “We can talk about it tomorrow” Daichi argued, and with a flicker of red said, “And maybe we can go out, I don’t know, together somewhere”

That had brought Oikawa’s mood immediately up quite drastically and after a few more seconds finally relented, "Do we have too?"

"Yes" Daichi said, smiling as he got up, though keeping his hand down so they could hold each other a little more. With a slow nod, they both let go, and Daichi moved to go back to his room after warning him that if he wasn't in his own room in ten seconds....

“So now that we’re finally in a relationship… does that mean we should be totally honest with each other?”

Daichi blinked and stopped at the door, “... I guess so” 

"Well I have a confession to make, something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while..." Daichi turned around slightly, wondering what he was on about now, "About that night... You know that earring you found?" Daichi frowned, how could he forget, the start of all this mess? "... Well... that was mine actually..."

"What...?!" Daichi yelled, dashing towards him.

"I knew you wouldn't like it!" Oikawa said, bracing for impact. Daichi squeezed both his cheeks harshly, causing him to whine in response and try to wiggle out of his tight hold, "I'm sorry Daichi, I was too embarrassed to tell you, but now I know I don't have to be!"

Daichi glared at him for another couple of seconds before sighing and dropping his hands. Then a few cruel chuckles escaped him, “I guess I'm quite relieved... though you told me eeons late. Bastard."

Oikawa's eyes brightened at his words, and smiled at him, his hands moving over his face and massaging the now sore spots. Daichi, who couldn't resist - smiled back, "Yeah, I guess I was jerking off in your bed again and must have left it there."

"Oh that makes.... Wait, WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so literally this whole story was actually started with these words above here ^ I don't know, my sense of humor is just... dark.
> 
> I might write a sequel, but before that I have to finish the 50 requests I have in my USB. Thank you all for leaving comments and kudos and I'll see you hopefully in another OiDai fic! [Or maybe one of my other pairings too! I've recently wrote a MatsuDai one if you want to check it out!] 
> 
> Send me a message on my tumblr maskyoursmile 
> 
> It started on the couch and it ended on the couch.


End file.
